


The machine of a dream

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cars, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Кроули любит свою машину, а его машина любит своего хозяина. Будет ли Азирафель для них третьим лишним?





	The machine of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> В название вынесена строчка "The machine of a dream" ("Машина мечты") из песни Queen "I'm in love with my car" ("Я влюблен в свою машину").
> 
> Фанфик написан в рамках Недельки по Good omens на Diary.ru  
http://one-week-fest.diary.ru/p218418729.htm

Их первая встреча произошла много лет назад. Но она помнила её, словно это было вчера.

Она увидела его сразу, как только он вошел в салон. Она стояла в центре зала на невысоком подиуме. Новенькая, блестящая, каждая деталь её ещё сочилась заводской смазкой, на стеклах ни пятнышка, а шины были девственно чистыми, не знакомыми ни с уличной грязью, ни с колдобинами на дорогах.

Яркие лампы под потолком освещали её со всех сторон. Она была полностью на виду и впервые ощутила лёгкое смущение, а не гордость от осознания этого факта. Во всём был виноват его взгляд.

Он смотрел на неё так, словно видел насквозь. Его глаза, такие непохожие ни на одни из виденных ею раньше глаз, будто просвечивали её корпус до последнего винтика. Он бесстыдно ласкал взглядом её капот, и, казалось, прекрасно видел, как трепещет под лакированной чёрной крышкой её мотор, уже готовый в любую минуту взреветь и унести её нового хозяина хоть на край света.

Нового? Первого. И единственного.

Его руки уже гладили её гладкие бока. О, какое восхищение сквозило в его взгляде! На неё никто не смотрел так раньше. И тут он улыбнулся ей. И она поняла, что пропала. И что её сердце навеки будет принадлежать ему. Хозяину. Господину. Предмету обожания. Её персональному богу.

…

Первую поездку она помнила плохо. Гораздо больше отложилась в памяти вторая.

В первый раз она была так взволнована, что её сил еле хватило довезти хозяина до дома. Там она заглушила мотор и, дрожа и обмирая, пыталась утихомирить заходившиеся внутри шестерни и поршни. Она ещё ощущала на своём руле тепло его изящных, сильных рук. Её педали всё ещё подергивались, вспоминая, как властно и уверенно вжимали их в пол его остроносые ботинки, такие же чёрные и блестящие, как и она сама.

Хозяин похлопал её по корпусу, и она смущенно прогнулась под его рукой.

— Моя детка, — шепнул он ей доверительно, и направился к дверям дома.

А она смотрела вслед, пощелкивала остывающим радиатором и тихонько роняла счастливые капли тормозной жидкости на асфальт.

Вторая поездка была просто безумной! Он держался обеими руками за руль и хохотал во всё горло. Она мчалась изо всех сил, на какие была способна, но он кричал:

— Ещё! Ещё быстрее! Я знаю, ты можешь!

И она понимала, что может. Он творил что-то чудовищное и добавлял ей новых, невероятных способностей. Её ход стал плавным, хотя неслась она уже со скоростью, для которой не была предназначена. Все винтики в её внутренностях должны были вылететь из своих гнезд, но этого не происходило. Её шины по всем законам физики давно уже должны были задымиться, но её хозяину было плевать на законы физики.

Она поначалу задыхалась от непривычной гонки, но хозяин ласково поглаживал руль, нежно касался рычага переключения передач, убеждал её, что она справится. И она вдруг взревела и полетела по трассе, как черная блестящая соколица.

Кажется, он что-то кричал в восторге. Она не слышала, потому что кричала тоже.

После они оба долго не могли прийти в себя. Хозяин всё обходил её кругом, то гладил по выступающему крылу, то касался пальцами её фар, отчего они начинали мигать дрожащим светом. То ласково пихал концом ботинка натруженные шины, приговаривая:

— Ты идеальна. Ты чудесна. Само совершенство. Моя детка, моя.

И она таяла от его слов и стыдливо оставляла под собой радужные лужицы бензина.

Она готова была служить ему вечно, лишь бы каждый день был подобен сегодняшнему, лишь бы слышать от него эти слова, лишь бы чувствовать под колёсами убегающий вдаль гладкий асфальт, а на водительском кресле — приятную тяжесть его тела.

Но однажды произошло неслыханное. К этому она точно не была готова. Впервые за двадцать лет хозяин открыл левую дверцу и пригласил кого-то сесть на пассажирское сиденье.

Она сразу почуяла неладное. За годы жизни с хозяином она научилась улавливать его настроение по малейшим жестам, по движению головы, по дрожанию пальцев, по напряженности плеч и, разумеется, по его взгляду. Чёрные очки ей никогда не мешали. Она уже достаточно пропиталась теми невероятными силами, что каждый день сочились из её хозяина и доставались всем окружающим его предметам. Поэтому взгляды хозяина она читала, как раскрытую книгу.

Сегодня она узнала этот взгляд. Таким же он смотрел на неё тогда, в первую их встречу. В этих глазах горела такая любовь, что она вздрогнула всем корпусом. Потому что этот взгляд впервые предназначался не ей. Хозяин без отрыва смотрел этими влюбленными глазами на того, кто устраивался сейчас на пассажирском сиденье, прижимая к себе пухлый саквояж.

Она ревниво высвободила туго свернутую пружину в кресле и позволила ей распрямиться под обивкой и больно ударить прямо в ягодицу пассажира. Он громко ойкнул, подскочил на месте. Хозяин, наконец, очнулся, захлопнул дверцу пассажирского места и обошел капот, чтобы сесть за руль. Он незаметно погрозил ей пальцем и почти виновато улыбнулся.

— Не надо, милая, прошу, — прошептал он.

И когда хозяин уже снова был за рулем, она простила его. Простила взгляд, которым он смотрел не на неё, простила нервное подрагивание пальцев на руле, вызванное не ею. Простила то, что, проводив гостя, он долго сидел с мечтательной улыбкой, пялясь в её потолок и, разумеется, думал не о ней.

Простила, потому что любила его.

К новому пассажиру ей пришлось привыкать долго. Она временами, когда хозяин отвлекался, украдкой норовила то поднять козырек, защищающий от солнца, чтобы ослепить его, то защемить дверцей полу его пиджака. А однажды вечером, когда пассажир вдруг поспешно покинул своё место, бормоча что-то про скорость хозяина, она измазала на прощание его брючину машинным маслом и очень гордилась собой, пока хозяин, проводивший его взглядом, не вздохнул глубоко и печально.

Внутри у неё сразу защемило все провода. Этот мерзкий пассажир посмел испортить настроение её хозяина! Ведь ещё днём, когда они с ней вдвоём колесили по городу, он был весел, улыбался и шутил так, что её мотор иногда начинал крутиться вхолостую. А теперь в глазах его тоска.

Хозяин отложил на пассажирское сиденье то, что передал ему сегодня его гость. Потом сложил обе руки на руль и спрятал в них лицо.

Она металась, разрывалась изнутри, не зная, как помочь горю хозяина. Она не была глупа. Она всё видела. Хозяин влюблен, безнадежно и всерьёз. А его пассажир почему-то не может ответить ему взаимностью. Как облегчить его страдания?

В отчаянии она включила радиоприемник. Из динамика полилась знакомая мелодия.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah…  
  
Хозяин поднял голову. Уголки его губ дрогнули.

— Спасибо, детка, — тихо произнёс он и завел мотор.

…

Нельзя сказать, что она полюбила пассажира. Скорее, притерпелась. Он так часто составлял компанию хозяину, был всегда безукоризненно вежлив с ней, аккуратен и так потешно вздрагивал, когда они с хозяином начинали свою любимую игру в гонки… К тому же, хозяина было не узнать, когда пассажир занимал своё кресло рядом с ним. У него словно вырастали крылья за спиной. Он казался таким вдохновленным! Но вместе с тем таким напряженным, что ей снова хотелось как-то вмешаться и поддержать его.

Однажды, когда пассажир ехал с ними, она вдруг поняла, что они оба уже довольно долгое время молчат. Пассажир искоса поглядывал на хозяина, но сразу отводил взгляд, стоило тому повернуть голову. Пальцы он соединил в замок и сложил руки на коленях.

Хозяин нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю, нетерпеливо ерзал в кресле, но почему-то не пытался нарушить неловкое молчание.

Она не могла больше выдерживать напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Щелкнуло радио, и заиграла песня:

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love… 

Она узнала эту мелодию, хозяину, вроде бы, нравились песни этой группы.

Но странно было видеть его реакцию. Ведь слова так идеально подходили к ситуации! Почему щеки пассажира налились румянцем, а хозяин вдруг стал красным, как помидор? Разве она не угадала, какое чувство сейчас кипит между ними? Почему оно, будучи названным словами, так смутило их обоих? Она отказывалась понимать их.

В следующий раз пассажир принес с собой кассету. Она с сомнением изучила запись. Ничего не говорящие концерты Вивальди. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Вы снова будете слушать томную музыку, молчать, пялиться на дорогу и ни на шаг не приблизитесь к самому важному. Довольно. Она уже насмотрелась на хозяина, каждый раз кусающего губы и тоскливо вздыхающего за рулём, когда его пассажир прощался с ним и уходил. Может, пора озвучить свои чувства словами?

Она немного подумала и воспользовалась своей новоприобретенной способностью, о которой хозяин ещё не знал. Не успели ещё скрипки концерта Вивальди начать играть свою партию, как мужской вокал чувственно запел под звуки гитары:

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back… 

Пассажир негромко пробормотал, рассматривая обложку кассеты:

— Я же точно помню, что брал Вивальди…

А хозяин даже не стал дослушивать. Потянулся к магнитофону и выключил его.

Так у них и повелось. Она пыталась сблизить хозяина и его пассажира, подсовывала им песни с правильными, по её мнению, словами, меняла любые записи на нужные, но всё было напрасно. Они то краснели, то бледнели, то глупо и натужно шутили, услышав очередную запись Queen, так вовремя зазвучавшую в самый нужный момент… Но никакого развития не было.

Она уже почти потеряла надежду. И тут наступил конец света…

Она была с ним рядом. Она мужественно держалась изо всех сил, чувствуя поддержку хозяина, питающую её собственные, уже немаленькие силы. Но магический огонь пожирал её изнутри, испепелял её механику, плавил её тонкую нервную систему, её суть. Она слепла и глохла, уже почти не ощущая присутствия хозяина. Но, верная ему до последней капли бензина, она оставалась рядом с ним до самого конца.

А потом умерла.

…Очнулась она от того, что её гладили чьи-то руки. Конечно, это были руки её хозяина. Он прижался щекой к её гладкой крыше, и она вдруг вздрогнула всем своим корпусом: её чёрного, блестящего, новенького, совсем как девяносто лет назад, тела коснулась обжигающая капля. А потом ещё одна и ещё.

— Моя детка, — шептал дрожащий голос, который она боготворила. — Я так скучал! Ты снова со мной. Я тебя так сильно люблю!

Девяносто лет назад она бы рассыпалась на детали, услышав эти слова. Пятьдесят лет назад всю ночь бы плакала машинным маслом. Сегодня она лишь вздохнула. Она прожила долгую жизнь рядом с хозяином, она умерла во имя него. И теперь воскресла, чтобы видеть его счастливым. Так иди же и скажи эти слова не мне, а своему глупому пассажиру, влюбленный кретин!

А потом она везла их знакомым маршрутом в «Ритц», и что-то странное витало в воздухе. Пространство между ними казалось наэлектризованным, она почти слышала в воздухе характерное потрескивание. А ведь раньше она думала, что знает, что такое напряжение. Она включила им «Kind of magic», но, кажется, ни один из них не отреагировал на эту песню, потому что просто не услышал её. Они смотрели друг на друга. Улыбались. Открыто, не пряча улыбки, и не смущаясь больше.

Они вошли в ресторан, почти держась за руки. По крайней мере, рукава их одежды точно соприкасались.

Она не могла понять. Она не верила происходящему. Что это с ними? Почему её хозяин вдруг так осмелел? Почему его пассажир не торопится убегать и так ясно улыбается? Что успело произойти, пока она была мертва?!

Но, когда они через час вышли из ресторана, она поняла, что изменения были не слишком кардинальными. Да, их взгляды пылали, но руки… О, они всё ещё не решались коснуться друг друга! Она видела, как хозяин её умирает от желания дотронуться до пассажира, она слышала бешеный стук его сердца. Точно так же стучал обычно её мотор, когда они вдвоём с хозяином отматывали километры по ночному шоссе, просто, чтобы почувствовать воздух свободы и упасть в бездонное звездное небо над головой.

Но пассажир тихо просит подвезти его домой. Хозяин кивает. И они молча едут. И напряжение между ними снова такое, что она всерьез опасается за свечи зажигания. Стоит пробежать шальной искре, и воздух в салоне воспламенится. А хозяин её и так уже горит без огня, она-то знает. И никакая музыка им сейчас не поможет…

И она решилась. Хозяин бездумно вёл, не особо глядя на дорогу. Он всё больше посматривал на пассажира. Ничего не стоило повернуть колеса направо, когда он крутил руль влево, пропустить один поворот, чтобы свернуть на другом.

Они оба очнулись, когда она уже заглушила мотор.

— Но это же твой дом, Кроули! — воскликнул пассажир.

Хозяин озадаченно почесал в затылке.

— Прости, наверное, задумался и по привычке приехал сюда. Ничего, сейчас заведу мотор, и…

Да, да. Попробуй. Она чихнула, кашлянула, заскрежетала, но не завелась. Хозяин занервничал. Зачем-то вытащил ключ, и осмотрел его, снова вставил. Мотор не завелся.

Он и не заведется, идиот. Посмотри лучше на своего пассажира.

Она заметила, как улыбнулся на своём сиденье пассажир и вдруг заговорщически подмигнул… ей? Конечно, ей, кому же ещё! Ведь он даже не смотрел в этот момент на хозяина. Она вдруг почувствовала прилив нежности к пассажиру. Мягко подтолкнула его спинкой сиденья.

И пока хозяин продолжал, чертыхаясь, пытаться завести намертво заглохший мотор, он вдруг положил ему руку на плечо. Надо было видеть лицо хозяина. Он так испуганно вздрогнул, что они оба — она и пассажир — заулыбались. И тогда пассажир потянулся к губам хозяина и поцеловал его.

Она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Она не будет смущать их и наблюдать за ними. Они заслужили минуту уединения.

Пусть будут счастливы. Её хозяин, которого она любила всей своей железной душой, и… её второй хозяин. Его она тоже полюбит. Обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> Список песен, использованных в тексте:
> 
> Песня The Beatles "She loves you" ("Она любит тебя").
> 
> Песня Queen "Crazy little thing called love" ("Лёгкое безумие под названием любовь").
> 
> Песня Queen "Love of my life" ("Любовь всей моей жизни").
> 
> Песня Queen "A kind of magic" ("Это такое вошебство").


End file.
